Curses
"Curses" is a Season 5 episode. It aired on April 16, 2004. Plot After losing a game of Rock-Scissors-Paper, as always, Bubbles goes downstairs to the kitchen to see if dinner is ready, and overhears the Professor say a naughty word (which is always obscured/censored by multiple sounds when uttered in the episode). She pays no attention to Blossom or Buttercup asking her what's for dinner however, and goes back to coloring. After snapping a blue crayon in half, which was her favorite color, Bubbles says the word as Buttercup's block tower collapses, and then chooses the color pink for her unicorn. When asked about the word by her sisters, Bubbles thinks its a pretty word. The girls enjoy the word and try it out. The next day at school, the girls received their quizzes and, to their surprise (of Blossom getting an A+, Bubbles getting a B, and Buttercup getting an F), the girls shout the word as the recess bell rings. Ms. Keane, shocked, put the girls in time out during recess, that is, until the Hotline phone rang. The girls zip to the Mayor's office and ask him what the crisis was. He tells them that he can't open his pickle jar for his PB&J sandwich. The girls, angry with him, exclaim to him using the word. The Mayor, shocked, asks Ms. Bellum to come in to his office to wipe the girls' mouths with soap. Disgusted over the taste, the girls head on out of the office back to school until they hear that the bank was being robbed. They give the robbers what for while using the word and bring them in to the police. After school, they helped out an old lady cross the street and gave advice while saying the word. The old lady was shocked and angry at what the girls said. Bubbles later helped out another girl by getting her cat out of a tree. She, too, gave advice to the girl while saying the word. The girl, shocked, began to weep. The girls think that everyone is acting weird afterwards. Just then, they hear someone using their new word. It's a toilet-mouthed monster, whose cussing sounds very much like Yosemite Sam's (from the Looney Tunes franchise). The girls ask it where it learned all other profanities, and it explains to them. The townspeople are shocked and cover their ears. Eventually, the girls and the monster want to fight each other because of the latter being rude. The Professor, who is late for his manicure, overhears the girls say the word while punching the monster. Shocked and angry, he asks the girls to come down. The family goes into an explanation, until Bubbles points out that she learned the word from him. Now with his anger replaces with embarasment, the Professor informs the girls that the word is a very bad word, and apologizes to them for saying it. He whispers in their ears about what it means. The girls, shocked and embarrassed, remorse about what they have done the entire day, then remember the monster. As a way to teach it a lesson, they grab a truckload of soap and shove it in the monster's mouth. The girls inform it that "certain words are inappropriate", especially for them, as Bubbles pointed out, and put the monster in time out. As the monster is grumbling over it, Buttercup uses the word as she tells the monster to do less talking and more thinking. And the day is saved, though Buttercup gets her mouth washed out with soap. Trivia/Goofs *How can viewers tell whether or not Bubbles loses a game of Rock-Scissors-Paper if any of the girls' hands have no visible fingers? *This episode has a very similar plot to an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants "Sailor Mouth" when SpongeBob and Patrick learn a bad word. *When Bubbles says she is going to color her unicorn pink after breaking her cyan crayon, it is a picture of a clown instead. *When Ms. Keane sends the girls to the corner while releasing the other students for recess, she isn't wearing her brown pants. *When Blossom asks Bubbles what's for dinner, her shoes and stockings are gone. Category:Episodes